<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always Trust a Werewolf's Nose (but not their temper) by Illusinia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260111">Always Trust a Werewolf's Nose (but not their temper)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusinia/pseuds/Illusinia'>Illusinia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mercy Thompson Series - Patricia Briggs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:09:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusinia/pseuds/Illusinia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A few surprises, Adam might nearly kill Tad, the Cornick Family shows up, and chaos ensues. Because Mercy is involved and when is her life ever normal or calm?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Hauptman/Mercy Thompson, Jessie Hauptman/Tad Adelbertsmiter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always Trust a Werewolf's Nose (but not their temper)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This started from the blurb released before Smoke Bitten and got away from me. First Mercy story, no one is probably in character. Sorry for that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Something was wrong between her and Adam. It wasn’t something Mercy could put her finger on, not in the strictest sense of the word, but there was something wrong. It wasn’t that she didn’t have proof of this: she did. Adam was awake before her every morning and already gone from their bed, which he was absent from at night before she fell asleep now. She only knew he was still sleeping there because his side of the bed hadn’t lost his scent, and she had woken up a few nights before to her husband curled tightly around her as if he were afraid to let her go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That didn’t change the fact he was actively avoiding her, it just confused her even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Groaning, Mercy stood from her breakfast of dry toast and tried to get her stomach to settle. This tension between her and Adam had been making her feel sick. Or maybe it was her late period and the stress of wanting to go back on her birth control pills so she could properly seduce her husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, that would mean her period would have to start, which it was taking its sweet time doing. Fucking drug company mix-ups. There had been a problem with her last prescription of birth control pills- namely, they were all placebos. Apparently two batches of the birth control she used had been accidentally produced with all placebo pills, the ones you took while you were on your period so you don’t get out of the habit of taking them. The company hadn’t noticed at first and a recall was issued- but only a month after it had happened. So she’d spent an entire month on the placebos, which her doctor swore shouldn’t be a problem; it took time for the hormones to completely leave the body. Which meant, in theory, she shouldn’t have been able to get pregnant even with the place-holder pills having been substituted for the real thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she still couldn’t start the new prescription until her period started because it could mess up her hormone balance. Which meant, she couldn’t try to entice her husband with sex, because then she’d have to explain to him the issues with her birth control that necessitated a condom and it would make him paranoid. And a paranoid werewolf was a pain in the ass more often than not. Of course, she loved Adam, a lot. And she thought he might still love her, a lot. At least that’s what waking up to him curled tightly around her murmuring her name suggested. Which, of course, made this whole avoidance issue even weirder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Groaning as her stomach twisted into further knots, Mercy cursed her period for being so stubborn about starting. A week. It should have started a week a-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She froze. No, that wasn’t right. When her doctor called, she’d been on the last of her placebo pills. The ones she was actually supposed to take while she got her period. But her period hadn’t started, which had alarmed her a little, until her doctor had called about the mixup with her pills. Her OB/GYN was a lovely woman, who had politely explained that the late start to her period was probably a direct result of her body having a hormone mixup because of the lack of artificial hormones that would have caused her period. Which had caused Mercy to throw the pregnancy test she’d purchased in a panic in the back of the cabinet under her sink in the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except now it had been closer to three weeks since her period was supposed to start. One week, okay, but three? Three when she hadn’t been on working birth control pills for a month, her husband was a werewolf, she was something else entirely, and they had (up until about three weeks ago) had a very active sex life? A cold sweat broke out on her body and she nearly raced for the bathroom she shared with Adam. The test was still under the sink, inconspicuous and innocent looking where it lounged behind a few bottles of the strong soap she used to get off the really stuck on grease and a well-stocked first-aid kit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking the test out, she started towards the toilet in their bathroom, then paused before heading back out of the bathroom and across the hall to where the bathroom that had once been Jesse’s was located. Her step-daughter was now living down in the trailer on her old property so she could have some freedom in college. After all, living in the dorms when your family lives in town was just a waste of money and this offered Jesse a lot more privacy without the risk of her catching something (when the meningitis warnings had gone around to all the parents, Adam had about flipped- he didn’t care that there was a vaccine, he didn’t want his daughter exposed to something like that). So Jesse was living in the trailer behind the house now, which meant no one had a reason to go into the bathroom. No one was likely to see the test.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Closing the door, she quickly glanced at the instructions on the box before preparing to take the test.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Thirty agonizing minutes later, Mercy found herself under the hood of a Ghia whose owner had brought it in when steam had started spilling out from under the hood while they were on the freeway. It wasn’t a hard fix, necessarily. A leak in the line was the most likely problem and those could be a pain in the ass to find, but at least it would keep her from dwelling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In theory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twenty minutes into the repair in the quiet shop though and her concentration was still shot. She needed to talk about things between her and Adam with someone, now more than before. There wasn’t anyone she could think of that Adam would appreciate knowing his personal business. Which meant whoever it was would need to keep matters hush- and she’d need a guarantee they’d keep their word about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her phone rang before she could think further on her dilemma, startling her enough that she banged her head on the underside of the car. Cursing, she pushed back out from under the car and stripped off her nitrile gloves before grabbing for her phone. Surprised as she was, she knew that ringtone. It was the one she used for Bran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flipping open the phone as she leaned back against the front of the car she’d been working on. Why was he calling her? “Bran?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Mercy?” asked Bran without preamble. His voice was calm, smooth and so familiar that it made her tear up. Calling him had crossed her mind- he wouldn’t tell anyone what she told him, including the reason why she was suddenly stressed about Adam. Anna had crossed her mind, too, but whatever Anna knew, Charles knew. Which would kind of eliminate the whole ‘keep it between her and the person she talked to’ thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plus, Bran had been around for a long time and he knew Adam. Maybe he could see something she couldn’t. She opened her mouth, intending to tell him about Adam avoiding her. Intending to tell him that she wasn’t sure what she did wrong. What came out instead was: “I’m pregnant, Adam’s avoiding me and I don’t know why.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So much for easing into things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence filled the line for a moment before Bran asked, softly: “Have you spoken to Samuel or seen your doctor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet,” replied Mercy with a sigh, rubbing at her wet eyes. “I just took the test this morning. There was a problem with my birth control. The company screwed up and filled the dosages with placebos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want to file a lawsuit against them for this error, let Charles know,” stated Bran. “He can put you in contact with a good lawyer who specializes in this kind of work." She hadn't even thought about suing them. "Though Adam may have someone he prefers to use."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her gut tightened. "Maybe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a long pause before Bran asked: "have you told him yet?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” admitted Mercy as she curled a little further onto the hood of the car. “I haven’t had a chance yet. Like I said, he’s avoiding me. That makes it kind of hard to talk about something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bran hummed. “And I’m certain you didn’t run to your garage as soon as you saw the results. Which, I might add, isn’t a good environment for you right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She growled a little. “Bran, can we not have that conversation? I’m going to have it way too many times soon enough.” What went unsaid was the ‘I hate being useless’ that was inevitable. Once Adam found out she was pregnant, it didn’t matter how angry Adam was with her- he would insist she not work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another long pause before Bran murmured: “If you want to come back to Aspen Creek, you know you are welcome, Mercy. Even if just for a visit. I know Charles would love to see you.” There was another pause before Bran added: "He defied my orders and lied for you. You're his little sister and he would be very happy to see you." She'd heard most of that before from various people. It still surprised her every time though. "I wouldn't mention your trouble with Adam, though. I'm not sure how Charles would react to that, though I suspect your issues with your mate might disappear when you tell him about your pregnancy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pregnancy isn't a good way to fix problems between two people," growled Mercy in frustration. "And I don't want Adam to feel obligated towards me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bran signed heavily and she could see him pinching the bridge of his nose. "Mercy, when did the issues between you and your mate begin?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe a little over three weeks ago," replied Mercy easily, brow furrowing. "Why?" Bran couldn't know anything- there hadn't been an incident that preceded the issue. Not since the witches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bran made a noise. "Three weeks ago. And when did you purchase the pregnancy test?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Two weeks ago when I missed my period," stated Mercy, brow furrowing as she tried to follow Bran's reasoning. "You think he saw the test and panicked?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think your scent changed, as it does with all pregnant females, and Adam's wolf noticed when the man did not," replied Bran. "It would put the wolf's protective instincts into overdrive, which Adam would find himself fighting so he could continue to give you the space you need." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Which might make him avoid me so he didn't inadvertently say or do something he'd see as stupid, like tell me not to work," stated Mercy with a groan. "Explains why he was squeezing me in his sleep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bran hummed softly in agreement. "Go speak with your mate, Mercy. Samuel will meet you at your home and look you over to make sure everything is alright."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do have a doctor, you know," remarked Mercy with a scowl. "I'll make an appointment with her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And Samuel will follow you there when you do go," pointed out Bran placidly. "But you can keep him out of the exam room if you just let him reassure himself now that you are fine." Mercy groaned, which seemed to amuse the old werewolf. “Samuel will meet you at home. I’ve already asked him to head over and you should do the same. I’m serious about the garage not being a safe environment for you right now, Mercy. There will be time later, when you are not pregnant, for you to work in your garage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I just got the place open again," grumbled Mercy, even as she turned to button up the car. Then she froze. "Wait, did you tell Sam that I'm pregnant? Adam will have kittens if Sam finds out before him!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did not tell Samuel anything other than that you required a second medical opinion," assured Bran gently. "Your news is yours to share, though you might want to tell Charles and Anna before your pack. They will be hurt if you don't tell them first."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why don't we just make it a conference call," grumbled Mercy as she shut the hood of the car and pulled the roller from beneath it. "Just let everyone know at once, not that anyone won't know in a few weeks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That might not be the worst plan. I'm sure I can get them down to your territory in a day." He could, too. Probably with Bran himself along for the ride. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that your way of saying you're coming to stay with Adam and I?" asked Mercy wearily. She wouldn't be surprised. Hell, she half expected to wake up tomorrow morning to find Charles, Anna, and Bran on their doorstep. At least Anna would back her up. Which brought her brother to mind for some reason. "I need to tell Gary, too." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You said he is in Montana. Do you know the ranch he's working on? We can collect him on the way to you." Bran sounded genuine, and she could guess why. He had asked a few questions about Gary, particularly why he was in jail and, knowing Bran, he wanted to grill Gary himself. But with Gary around, there were concerns about Honey and Mercy wasn't sure that the she-wolf was ready to face her brother again. Or that he was ready to face her. "Mercy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercy signed. She wanted Gary there, she realized. Having another avatar, having her brother there, felt important. She'd still need to warn Gary about the pick up. "He's still wanted in Washington state, you know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure we can avoid any run-ins with the law between here and your house," remarked Bran dryly. “Charles is discrete and Anna will probably drive since Charles seems to be under the impression I drive like a suicidal maniac.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sort of do,” pointed out Mercy with a faint smile. “You driving that Lamborghini is terrifying. Fortunately, you’re a werewolf, so if you do crash you’ll probably survive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren't allowed to talk,” stated Bran firmly, even though his voice was light and teasing. “Not after what you did to my Porsche.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scowling, Mercy grabbed her keys off the hook, waving to Zee as she walked by the front office. “Zee, I need to take care of something at home. I’ll be back in a little while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good thing we live close, Adam is going to need back-up,” muttered Bran quietly enough that only Mercy could hear him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She almost stuck her tongue out at the phone before remembering that it wouldn’t do any good. So she settled for scowling as she got into her car. “Is that a threat to invade our house routinely over the next however long? Assuming I’m even pregnant, the test could be a false positive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound Bran made said he didn’t agree. “Perhaps, but unlikely. Particularly if you are three weeks off and your contraceptives weren’t working.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She and Adam hadn’t been taking additional precautions, either. Why would they? They were married and diseases weren’t a concern with werewolves. Plus, even if they were in that habit, they weren’t always in an ideal place for additional precautions. “Just, let me have this Bran. It’s keeping the panic from setting in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Telling your mate will help with that,” pointed out Bran softly. “You shouldn’t be driving while on the phone, either. Go home, Mercy. Talk to your mate, talk to Samuel. You aren’t alone, you have no reason to be afraid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Bran,” murmured Mercy, some of the tension easing out of her shoulders. If this went really bad, she might just take Bran up on his offer to visit, but his confidence that it wouldn't helped ease her mind a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goodbye, Mercy." The line went abruptly silent, leaving Mercy in her car alone. She was quick to turn the car on before she could talk herself out of it and run back inside. She'd forgotten about Zee when she'd taken Bran's call and he'd be the first person to kick her out again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, she pulled out of the parking lot and turned towards the home she shared with Adam. Hopefully, Bran was right about Adam. He had known Adam for longer after all and he'd been a father before. If anyone would be able to predict another werewolf's behaviour, it should be the uberwolf king himself. Right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>… Damn, she hoped so. She didn't want to be in a marriage like Bran's. Maybe she shouldn't listen to his advice. Clearly, he wasn't good at making martial choices-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her phone rang, startling her from her thoughts. Without thinking too much about it, she pulled the car over and checked the screen. Maybe there was an emergency that would delay her return. Or at least would let her call off Samuel. But no, it was the younger Welshman calling. Great. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suspecting he wouldn't stop calling either, she answered the phone and put it in the cup holder. "Hey Sam-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mercy, are you alright?" Samuels voice was weary and set off all sorts of alarm bells in her head. "Where are you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine, I'm about to turn down the road to the house," assured Mercy. She shouldn't really be surprised by the call if Bran had really just told him that she wanted a second medical opinion. Those words probably brought to mind her near death at the hands of a volcano spirit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samuel let out a heavy, relieved sigh. "Well, Adam apparently picked up something because he just went tearing towards our old home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't even think before she spun the wheel to pull onto the street that led towards the replacement house. Jesse was living in that house and if Adam was running towards it, Jesse was in trouble. "Jesse lives there now." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm on it. Meet you there," stated Samuel before he hung up. She put her foot down on the gas a little harder, all thoughts of the conversation she needed to have with Adam pushed out of her mind. She needed to get to Jesse, now. Her foot jiggled; she was five minutes out, but if someone was trying to take Jesse, she needed to already be there. Or worse, what if someone was trying to kill her? What if someone was going after Jesse because of her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the speed limit, she accelerated towards the model house. She needed to help Adam, now. His rage was nearly rolling down their bond with no end in sight and it scared her. She needed to be with them right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling up to the trailer, she almost skidded the car as she braked, throwing it into park harder than she would typically dare to and leaping out. There was one other car in front of the house as she hopped out. She vaguely recognized it but didn’t think about it beyond the fact that it didn’t indicate an immediate threat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially when she heard Adam snarling inside the trailer. Taking the steps up in one stride, she slammed open the door to the house without a second thought. Adam and Samuel were in the main room of the trailer with Adam pacing angrily and Samuel standing in the hallway radiating pure dominance- enough to nearly send Mercy nearly to her knees. That Sam had needed to resort to something like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> to keep Adam under control suggested whatever was going on really was bad. Samuel didn’t wave his dominance around willingly like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam?” asked Mercy with a bit of a pant, gripping the doorframe to stay upright. “What the hell is going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam snarled before Sam could answer, wolf-bright eyes turning on her- though the anger in them wasn’t directed at her. “I’m going to kill him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, she got that much. Taking a deep breath and forcing as much sass into her voice as she could, Mercy rolled her eyes and stared at her mate dead on. Even though she strongly suspected she was going to have the same reaction whenever she found out what this was about. At least Jesse didn't seem to be an immediate peril if Samuel wasn't worried.  “Wow, that sounds productive. But let’s start with who deserves death and why before we jump immediately to the Draconian stuff like execution.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam smirked at her before something bumped him. Jesse appeared a second later wrapped in a pair of jeans and a too large shirt looking none the worse for wear- though her cheeks were bright, bright red. And she carried a scent with her. One Mercy recognized instantly: Tad. Which was also when another fact clicked into place: the hallway led to the house’s bedroom. The sole bedroom. Well, fuck. Literally, it would appear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tad, get your ass out here now!” snapped Mercy, pinching the bridge of her nose. Her stomach turned a little as the reality of what Adam had probably come running in on hit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam growled at her for her language, but she stuck her tongue out at him in response. Let him keep being angry at her- he wouldn’t hurt her. Besides, right now she was angry, which was a nice change from panicked. She might kill her assistant herself; what the hell had he been thinking, jumping into bed with Jesse?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, okay, he'd flirted with her before and she'd done the same, but none of it had seemed serious at the time. Then again, Gabriel had been in the picture then, too. Maybe that was enough to hold the half Fae back. Plus, Jesse and Tad had a lot of parallels in their lives, from supernatural fathers to, as much as it made her stomach turn to think about, traumatizing experiences. So, okay, she could see how they might have bonded and when she thought about it, it made sense. And as Tad shuffled out of the room, the way he didn’t show any fear and the way he looked at Jesse as he took her hand reassuringly helped her see exactly how this happened. So, okay Tad and Jesse. It would take some getting used to, but she’d do it. They’d just… need to make sure these two weren’t alone on the full moon anymore. Maybe Zee could babysit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Tad was in the room, Adam growled again at him, teeth bared even as he spoke to his daughter. "Did he do it, Jesse?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse shot her father a frustrated look. "Did Tad do what? You keep saying that, but not </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>he supposedly did!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who got you pregnant," snarled Adam with a look that said the person responsible was dead. “Who is responsible!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pregnant?” repeated Jesse with a shriek, throwing her arms up in the air. “What are you talking about, Dad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re pregnant and I want to know who is responsible!” snapped Adam, nearly snarling as Tad turned white as a sheet and yanked Jesse back towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes went wide as he looked at Jesse. “You’re pregnant, Jesse?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” snapped Jesse with a scowl, her arms crossing over her chest as she glared at her dad. “I’m not pregnant! What the hell dad?!” Adam snarled at Jesse’s language. Jesse was clearly too pissed off to care though. “We use protection </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m on the pill, which I’m pretty sure is more than you and Mercy do! We aren't stupid and we know the risks! I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> pregnant!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t lie to me, Jesse,” snarled Adam as he took a step towards her and Tad. "Aiden found the test in your bathroom!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is NO pregnancy test in my bathroom!” snapped back Jesse in frustration, her hands flying up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse kept going, but Mercy couldn’t process what she said. She felt sick to her stomach; there was only one pregnancy test that she knew of in a bathroom that Aiden could have seen. Oh god, Adam had burst in on Jesse in bed with Tad because she’d forgotten to throw out the test. This was her fault…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mercy!” Sam’s voice cut into her thoughts about the same time she stumbled and caught herself on the wall. Nausea and guilt battled in her stomach as she tried to breathe through a panic attack. She hadn’t had one in what felt like forever and certainly never under circumstances like this, but the feeling was unmistakable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strong hands gripped her arms as Adam’s scent filled her nose. It was calming and she grabbed for him in return, needing him. “Shh, Mercy, it’s alright. Just try to breathe sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her body shook as he cradled her against his chest, her tears soaking his shirt even as he continued to murmur softly to her. When the worst of it was over, he was careful to pick her up and set her on the couch in the room. Jesse dropped next to her, staring at her in concern even as Sam knelt down to carefully check her vitals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was satisfied, he looked up at her with a frown. “That wasn’t Jesse’s pregnancy test, was it.” She couldn’t really speak yet, so she just shook her head no. “Seriously Mercy? You knew and you still went to your garage? Do you know how dangerous that place is for you right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, she scowled at Samuel angrily. “I’ve already heard it from Bran. I don’t need to hear it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mercy,” broke in Adam, his voice low as he sat on her other side, drawing her away from Sam with a glare at the other werewolf. “What is going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at the wall. “The pregnancy test wasn’t Jesse’s, it was mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A long silence filled the room at her words, though she didn’t look away from the wall to see why. He took a deep breath, then slowly let it out. “Then why was it in Jesse’s bathroom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her old bathroom,” reminded Mercy with a sigh, rubbing the bridge of her nose. “I wasn’t- I didn’t want you to walk in on me until I knew. I didn’t honestly think I was pregnant, but between my late period and the fact my birth control for the last month was defective-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Defective?” repeated Sam in surprise. “How was it defective?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The company accidently made some batches with nothing but placebos,” explained Mercy, a scowl pulling across her face. “It’s not- I didn’t realize anything was wrong until my doctor called about it and my period was already a week late by then. I’d bought the test in a panic, but she said the drugs shouldn’t have been completely out of my system for a month because of how long I had been taking it and as long as I started my next prescription…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would be alright,” finished Sam with a shake of his head. “Except your husband is a werewolf and you’re not exactly fully human, so who knows what that really would mean for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously, it means I can still get pregnant,” muttered Mercy as she rubbed at her eyes. Her phone rang just then, interrupting anything further Adam or Sam might have said. Glancing at it and seeing Charles’ name on the screen, she was quick to answer. “Hey Charles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bran says we are coming to see you and that we need to collect your brother along the way,” stated Charles in leu of general smalltalk. No surprise. “Do you know what ranch he is working on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning back against the couch, Mercy closed her eyes so she didn't have to look at the others. "I haven't called him yet. The last name of the owners is Trecha, though. I think that's what he said. They're Blackfoot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know them," stated Charles dismissively. And of course he did. She was pretty sure Charles knew every house breeder and trainer in Montana. There was a moment before he added: "I don't know his name. I don't think Da does either."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gary," supplied Mercy, though she paused before adding: "I'm not sure he's still using that name though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does he look like you or your mother?" asked Charles, apparently trying to come up with another way to identify Gary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grimaced. "Only in our eyes. Wrong side of the family."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a long pause before Charles spoke again. "We need an Indian man who smells of Coyote." She could hear the capital 'C' in his statement and it reminded her of something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. And speaking of, what the hell did you do to scare Coyote off when I was a teenager? I keep meaning to ask." She might need it to keep her father away some of the time- who knew how he'd take the news she was pregnant?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles actually made a sound that might have been an abused laugh. "We'll discuss it when we get there. I will see you soon, Mercy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the phone went dead. Pulling it away with a frown, she looked up at Sam. "And people wondered why I'm more afraid of Charles than Bran."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam snorted, ruffling her hair. "Charles loves you a lot, Mercy. You're his little sister and he'll always make sure you're never in a position where he might have to hurt you. He was so mad with me after you left Aspen Creek, he wouldn't speak to me for a month </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>he glitter bombed my car. Something I know he figured out from you. How he learned to make one, I'm not sure, but he did."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes. "You're not special. He did it to Bran's office once, too, and got me blamed for it just because I'd done the other two or three." She paused then added: "I wonder if he found the stock of them I hid in the rafters of the barn…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam's nose pressed to her neck, a soft growl leaving his throat. "Mercy…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm?" she asked, trying to turn to look at Adam. His arms kept her pinned in place though, one hand very carefully flattened to her stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you really pregnant?" The tension in his body was palpable when she let her focus turn on him. His arms were locked around her like he was afraid to let her go, like maybe she'd tell him it was a joke. There was apprehension in his tone and she suddenly remembered Christy's many, many miscarriages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As far as I know," replied Mercy quietly, shifting a little. "I mean, I haven't seen my doctor, I didn't even call to make an appointment yet. But the test was positive."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam's arms tightened around her, his face pressing into her throat as he let out a deep shuddering breath. Mercy lay one of her hands over his arm, her fingers gently tightening on his bicep. It took her a second to realize she could feel tears against her skin, which was more than a little alarming. Her husband didn’t cry. He was from the 50s, he didn’t cry where people could see him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adam?” asked Mercy softly, even as his arms tightened around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mercy,” breathed Adam, his voice steady as he lifted his head, kissing her throat, her jaw, before pressing his face against her hair. “I thought I was going crazy. My wolf has been pushing against me for weeks, saying something was wrong, that I needed to protect you. Every time you left the house, it was a fight not to run out after you and pull you back inside. I couldn’t figure out why…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your wolf could smell her pregnancy and was trying to take steps to protect his mate and unborn child,” stated Samuel, as if he actually understood what was going on. Then again, maybe he did. He’d had children after all, many if Bran was telling the truth. “It’s going to be like that until she gives birth, especially with someone like Mercy who throws herself into danger so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, way to make me sound like a responsible person,” remarked Mercy with a scowl at the other werewolf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam just grinned at her in response. “Well, if you’d stop nearly getting yourself killed, maybe we wouldn’t tease you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam’s arms tightened almost uncomfortably at the reminder of her near misses and she swatted Sam angrily in response. “Shut it, Samuel. You’re not helping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure I am, I’m reminding Adam that he needs to keep an eye on you,” replied Sam as if he thought that was actually helpful. Which, well, he might. She was pretty sure he was just tormenting Adam though. Any amusement disappeared shortly though, his back straightening as he folded his arms on his knees. “That being said, you need to see a doctor, Mercy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again, already got the riot act from Bran,” repeated Mercy with a roll of her eyes. Seriously, she’d do it when she could. Which hadn’t really happened yet. “I’ll make the appointment today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’ll stop working in your garage,” added Samuel with a frown. “Werewolf pregnancies are tricky to begin with and we don’t need to add heavy labor, caustic chemicals, and whatever else is in that place to the list.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should let my doctor decide that,” growled Mercy with a glare. “I’ll talk with her about it. If I can keep working, I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad isn’t going to let you in the bays while you’re pregnant,” remaked Tad with a frown. He’d edged fully into the room at that point and was currently standing next to Jesse. One of his hands was resting low on her back. Jesse looked like she was probably leaning into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowned and motioned to the two of them, all other concerns momentarily forgotten. "When did this start?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mercy, don't change the subject-" started Samuel, but a growl from Adam halted that exchange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercy patted Adam's arm in thanks and looked at Jesse. "How long has this been going on?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe a few weeks," replied Jesse with a sigh. "It's new, really new."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Mercy leaned more heavily into Adam. "Okay. Just make sure you're being safe, be Jesse. Adam doesn't need to be worrying about both of us at once."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Jesse made an annoyed noise, one that sounded suspiciously like something her father might make. "It's just Tad. You guys know Tad. He's not going to hurt me. Besides, Dad likes him, right dad?" The look on Adam's face was anything but happy and Jesse's own became more than a little dismayed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not going to be happy no matter who you’re dating,” pointed out Mercy with a chuckle. “It’s some male thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt Bran ever bugged you about who you dated,” pointed out Jesse with a snort.</span>
</p><p><span>Both of Mercy’s eyebrows rose. “Jesse, Bran tried to </span><em><span>pay</span></em> <em><span>me</span></em><span> to leave the Tri-cities when I first moved here because there was a rogue pack in the area. I left his pack when I was 16 and now, I’m pretty damn sure he was keeping an eye on me the whole time I was gone.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“He had the pack nearest your college keeping tabs on you,” confirmed Adam, his lips drawing up into a mischievous smile. “Apparently, they were under orders to deal with any guy who they thought was going to be a problem. Charles claims he ran more background checks in those four years than in the previous forty and he didn’t seem the least bit upset about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I didn’t need to know about that, thank you,” stated Mercy with a scowl, leveling an annoyed finger at Adam even as Samuel broke into uncontrolled laughter beside her. “I don’t need to know about Bran keeping tabs on me. You said you called him when I mentioned his name after that rogue pack attacked me. You did not say he already knew I was here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently he didn’t that time,” admitted Adam with a shrug. “Charles had been out of town and he was typically responsible for tracking your bank accounts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercy scowled and threw her hands up in the air. “See? Controlling. Werewolves are control freaks. And Bran wonders why I did things like glitter bomb his study or reshelve his library backwards or steal Leah’s shoes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think anyone has ever questioned why you did those things,” remarked Samuel as he stood and stretched. “Speaking of your colorful childhood though, you have an OB/GYN appointment to make immediately unless you want me taking you to the hospital for your first appointment. And I will drag you to the hospital with Adam’s help. Also, no work until you see her at minimum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t my doctor,” grumbled Mercy even as she pulled out her phone. “You can’t order me away from work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but Charles, Anna, and Da will be here tomorrow and at least two of the three of them will insist you see a doctor immediately for your safety,” pointed out Samuel with a sigh. “For all my theories, we don’t know what will actually happen with this pregnancy and you do not need to be taking unnecessary risks. Understood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercy started to argue, but Adam’s hand pressed gently on her stomach. “Mercy, please? Let’s see a doctor first and then have this discussion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, she nodded and pressed the call button for her gynecologist’s office. “I’m asking Gary. Maybe this has happened before and he knows what the deal is. I’m not the only one out there, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal.” agreed Adam as the secretary for the office picked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercy stood and headed for the door. She and Adam would still need to talk about all of this, but Samuel was right about her needing an appointment. And they were not going to have that conversation in front of an audience, either. Tad had been quiet, but he and Jesse were still there. This conversation was something neither of them needed to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------------------------------- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercy wasn't really surprised when there was a knock at the door around 10 that night. She was baking in the kitchen, trying to work off some of her nervous energy. This whole situation had her seriously rattled and baking was her greatest stress relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This poor kid is going to be fat if they're not a werewolf," muttered Mercy as she dumped triple her normal chocolate chips into the cookie batter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not fat and you eat your own baking all the time," pointed out Jesse as she snagged a bit of batter with a spoon. "And if it is a problem, I'll just have to teach them self control."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercy opened her mouth to retort, but Gary came into the room at that precise moment with a grin on his face. Immediately, he rounded the corner and gently gripped the back of her head to tug her into an embrace, clearly relieved about something- maybe the fact he wasn’t stuck in a car with Bran and Charles anymore. She could see how that might stress someone out, even with Anna present.  "Hello, little sister. How are you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In need of a major amount of chocolate,” replied Mercy as she embraced him in return. “And a bit of advice from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Advice?” repeated Gary in surprise, leaning back. “My advice is usually ‘run’, and you’ve never taken it before. Except that one time with the tibicians.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercy snorted. “No running this time. Adam will track me down and bring me back if Bran doesn’t kidnap me like he did Zack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of Gary’s eyebrows shot up before he threw an unhappy look over her shoulder. “Kidnapping. And you gave me a hard time about the police car?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone snorted and then Bran was leaning on the counter next to them, sniffing her cookie batter. “I saved him. There was no benefit to you stealing a police car.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I said, Coyote did it,” stated Gary with an exasperated sigh. "I was too drunk to walk straight, much less hotwire a car. Besides, if I hadn’t been in jail, Mercy couldn’t have found me when she needed to. As much as I hate to admit it, the old man had a plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bran made a face, but Mercy broke in before the argument could rehash itself. “So, interesting ride down here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very,” confirmed Anna, her sister-in-law appearing across the counter with Charles immediately behind her. The way he loomed made Anna look so tiny, it was almost funny to think that Anna was technically the more dangerous one to other werewolves. She was the one who could subdue them, after all.. “Your family is interesting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercy made a face. “And you haven’t even met Coyote.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully she never does,” added Gary with a pointed look at the group. “Any of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Charles apparently met him and scared him off,” remarked Mercy with a grin. “I don’t think Coyote will mess with her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gary jolted, eying Charles with  new respect. “How did you manage that? The old man is tricksey and doesn’t scare easy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles just blinked at him in turn. “I simply explained that Mercy was ours and happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercy snorted. “Which means Coyote was simply afraid of you, Charles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, so much for keeping the old man away,” muttered Gary as he leaned back against the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Mercy took the opportunity to snatch her cookie dough away from Bran, who looked like he was contemplating sticking his fingers in the bowl. “There’s pizza in the fridge. These cookies are for tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like the brownies currently in the oven,” teased Jesse as she snagged a cooling sugar cookie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I stress bake,” grumbled Mercy as she began spooning out the cookie dough. “Besides, I figure sugar is a good way to placate werewolves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The pack hardly needs placating,” remarked Adam as he came into the room, walking around the counter to wrap Mercy in a hug. His chin settled on her shoulder as she lay out the cookies. “No one is going to be against you stress baking, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Especially when we get to eat the results,” added Anna as she snagged one of the sugar cookies as well. Charles made a disapproving sound and went to the fridge to extract the pizza instead. Of course, cookies were not an appropriate dinner to Charles. And like he was really going to let Anna eat just cookies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam seemed to get the drift because he moved to retrieve plates for them as Charles popped open the boxes. There were still two whole extra large pizzas inside, more than enough for the three werewolves plus her brother. Even if her brother might eat as much as a werewolf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking the plates form Adam, Charles started to add slices to one, piling it up quite a bit before he put it in the microwave. Gary just grabbed a slice and began eating, which seemed to irritate Charles. He looked like he wanted to suggest Gary was a heathen, but kept his mouth shut. Bran didn’t, offering Gary a plate with a pointed look. “Plate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her half-brother stopped chewing for a moment, staring at the plate before he slowly took it. Bran gave him a serious nod and took his own plate before biting into the cold pizza. Charles gave his father an equally disgusted face and set the plate of warm food in front of Anna. She patted his arm, reassuring him, and grabbed a slice. At Mercy’s confused look, Anna swallowed her bite and explained. “Charles thinks cold pizza is barbaric.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Microwaves exist for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>reason</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” stated Charles with an irritated look at his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bran just swallowed and gave Charles a patient look. “You should try it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Picking up the last plate, he filled it and placed it in the microwave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna gave Mercy an amused look. “It’s been a source of recent debate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you’re fresh off a 12 hour shift and hungry, cold pizza is the best thing ever,” remarked Samuel as he came in the back door. “That being said, Arianna finds it disgusting, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arianna has good sense,” muttered Charles. Anna patted his back reassuringly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Mercy,” started Gary as he reached for another slice of pizza, the plate forgotten on the counter beside him to Bran’s clear displeasure. “What happened? You look okay, has our father been bothering you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t seen Coyote in months.” Mercy shooed Bran and Samuel away from the oven  to swap the brownies for the cookies. Setting them on the stove, she pulled off her mitts and started cleaning the bowl she’d been using. She still had a batch of peanut butter cookies to get in. They were Arielle’s favorite and she definitely wanted her happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed in response, watching as she began dumping ingredients in the bowl. “You seem stressed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bran sighed, shooting Mercy a look. “She doesn’t need to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercy glared back. “I think a little stress is warranted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re stress baking enough to feed two werewolf packs,” pointed out Samuel. “If it weren’t for the fact it helps you relax, I’d have already kicked you out of the kitchen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They say talking about it helped,” remarked Gary as he snagged one of the triple chocolate cookies from the plate on the counter. “Which I’m guessing is why we’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercy nodded,lips compressing. Adam spoke up before she had to say anything else though. “Yes, and it’ll be addressed in the morning all at once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gary shot Adam a serious look. “Good or bad news?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” assured Adam as he wrapped his arms around her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her half brother still seemed unsettled for a moment longer before he finally relaxed somewhat, nodding once. “As long as it is good, it can wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam paused for a second too, his arms tightening around her. “It is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She caught the proud edge of Bran’s smile before he hid it behind another piece of cold pizza. At this point, she thought he was probably just egging Charles on- she’d never known him to eat cold pizza before. One of her eyebrows rose in surprise, but she considered the situation. Samuel and Arianna </span>
  <em>
    <span>might</span>
  </em>
  <span> be able to have children, but it was an unknown. Charles and Anna were definitely not having children though. According to the European wolves, she was the ‘daughter of his heart’, which meant her child in a weird way was his grandchild.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And suddenly, Bran’s support, interest, and offers made complete sense. She was like his daughter, her child would be  his grandchild, and Bran protected his own. The thought she could be so blindly supported brought tears to her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mercy, are you okay?” asked Adam in clear alarm, his hands cupping her cheeks as he tilted her head up. His fingers wiped under her eyes; it took her a second to realize she was crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling, she pressed her cheek into Adam’s palm. “Find, Adam. I’m just fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--------------------------- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As wolves began to flood the house the next morning, Mercy began to reconsider her statement to Adam. Even with Gary hovering and trying to distract her, the more wolves who arrived, the more nervous she became. And it showed in the faces of every wolf who walked past her. All of them looked concerned, which only made her more nervous. Even Gary’s seemingly random stories about the shit Coyote had put him couldn’t completely distract her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then again, their nerves might have something to do with Bran lounging in the living room with a cup of coffee. Especially with the way every one of them jumped as they passed him on their way to the kitchen. Charles probably wasn’t helping either; he was lingering by his father and looking terrifying as ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So maybe it was Charles and Bran making them nervous. Even Anna’s constant echo of calm doesn’t seem enough to keep the wolves calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or so she thinks, until Warren and Kyle walk in with Ben and neither wolf seemed phased. Warren almost immediately broke away from his mate and headed for Charles, leaving Kyle in Ben’s care and the rest of the gathered wolves gaping at his fearless approach of Bran’s hitman. Charles for his part actually relaxed, turning from his father to speak with their third. He still looked tense, but there was a softness around his eyes that wasn’t there unless he was talking with Anna or having a family moment with Bran or Sam. It was actually nice to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her introspection was interrupted by Kyle’s sudden appearance beside her, one of her blonde brownies and a cookie in hand. Ben was behind him, munching on a cookie and eying Charles and Warren. The British werewolf didn’t look as weary as he likely should have, but he still didn’t look enthused either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’s Warren so chummy with our former overlord’s boogieman?” asked Ben wearily. “Also, who’s dying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one,” replied Mercy as she took the cookie Kyle offered her, though she wasn’t really hungry. Her stomach felt like an endless mess of knots. “They’re here for something else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would he think someone’s going to die?” asked Gary wearily, glancing sidelong at mercy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She just shrugged. “Charles kills wolves that need to be killed. It makes everyone nervous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t say,” muttered Gary, shooting a weary glance at Charles. “You could have warned me about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? You weren’t in any danger from him," she pointed out, nibbling a bit on the cookie. It didn't help her stomach much and, not for the first time, she wondered if she was experiencing morning sickness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gary made an unhappy sound. "Because I had to spend six hours in a car with him and a little warning that I'm riding around with a killer is nice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercy snorted and shot her brother a look. "Charles has more self control than anyone I know except maybe where Anna is concerned. And I'm assuming you're smart enough not to hit on a werewolf's mate."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look her brother gave her said as much. "I'm not suicidal. I like living, thank you very much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercy opened her mouth to respond, but Adam's appearance at the front of the room, and the subsequent wave of power he used to get everyone's attention, shut her up. It shut up everyone in the room, really. Even Bran, Samuel and Charles looked towards Adam out of politeness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, everyone, for coming today,” began Adam, though he did his best to keep his tone casual, unlike with pack meetings. “I asked everyone here because I have some news to share.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we rejoining the Marrock’s pack?” called out someone from the back- George from the sound of it. A few of the other wolves, who’d all been pretty much eying Bran since they came in, turned towards Adam hopefully in turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Internally, Mercy winced. Oh god, not only were they about to get her hopes crushed, they were about to find out that, not only were they not rejoining the pack, they were about to have another problem on their hands. Namely, her being pregnant. Most of the pack had come to accept her, some of them even liked her, but this was… this was going to cause some tension and she just knew it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have not discussed the matter yet,” spoke up Bran, to everyone’s surprise. “Though given the current situation, I would be open to it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercy felt a little shaky as she met Adam’s eyes. Holy shit. Bran was willing to rejoin their pack with his because she was pregnant? Maybe the pack wouldn’t resent her after all. That would be a fucking miracle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am open to discussing it,” agreed Adam, his eyes settling on Bran for a moment, gratitude clear in his gaze. Bran offered him a faint smile in turn and nodded at him as well. Clearing his throat, Adam looked back at the rest of the pack. “That is not what I called everyone here to discuss though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you get us in trouble again, Mercy?” asked Ben just loudly enough that the rest of the pack could hear, his teasing tone and grin making it clear he wouldn’t mind if she had. Or that he didn’t believe she had. Given she could feel Adam’s tentative excitement under his calm facade, she was pretty sure the others could feel it as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle snorted. “This pack has gotten itself into plenty of trouble </span>
  <em>
    <span>without </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mercy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And she has gotten us out of our share of trouble,” added Warren as he appeared behind Kyle and kissed his cheek. Their third looked at Adam then, grinning. “So which is it this time, boss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No trouble,” stated Adam, holding out his hand to Mercy. “Just an announcement.” Nervously, she stepped away from the others and took his hand, letting him pull her beside him so he could rest his head on hers. “We are expecting our first child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence echoed through the room after Adam’s excitement for about five seconds. Then Anna was there and yanking Mercy into a hug. A very tight hug. “Oh Mercy, congratulations!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles appeared beside them before Mercy could appear, gently extracting her from Anna before pulling her into a hug himself with a hand to the back of her head, much as he had when he’d assured her about Mac. He didn’t say anything, but the action spoke volumes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Gary was there, shaking his head along with Kyle, Ben, and Warren. Their own murmured congratulations, hugs, and shows of support helped some of the tension leak out of her shoulders. That seemed to break the silence as the rest of the pack surrounded them with congratulations, some genuine and some tinged with bittersweet sadness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave Honey, who seemed truly excited, a hug. Mary Jo just nodded at her, a silent acknowledgement that they simply not say anything. Ariele didn’t say anything either as Darrel offered congratulations for them both, her eyes sad. Mercy met her eyes and didn’t try to reassure the she-wolf. She wouldn’t belittle Ariele’s sadness by trying to mollify her or bringing awareness to that pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then everyone moved as Bran finally approached, tugging Mercy into a hug and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “I told you everything would be fine, Mercy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercy snorted. “You know, some day you’re going to be wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have been wrong many times in my life,” assured Bran softly, “and I am sure I will be wrong many more. But if I did not believe Adam loved you, I would never have given you to him. No parent would give their daughter away to someone who would not treasure them, and I am no different. I did not believe for a moment that Adam was angry with you and, once you said you were pregnant, I knew it was worry, not anger or unhappiness, that was between you. And given the trouble you tend to attract, I imagine worry will be a common experience for us all for a while to come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That pulled a faint laugh from Mercy and the rest of the tension eased out. “Which is why you’re offering to bring us back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would never leave a member of my family unprotected,” stated Bran simply. “And I will not allow anyone to believe that they can harm you or your child without repercussions. You can keep your deal here, it has proven strong and I can make the argument to the Fey that it is as beneficial for them as it is for us to have a neutral territory. No one will question your pack’s rejoining with mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, my pregnancy is your excuse to bring our pack back into the fold?” asked Mercy, the idea somehow amusing to her. As if Bran needed an excuse to do anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bran frowned as he leaned back to meet her eyes. “No, I am reluctant to let you, who is known as mine and frequently finds trouble, to be without my support and protection while carrying a child. That others will understand this is a benefit, for then I will not have to explain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercy felt her throat tighten with tears and she cleared it with a nod. “Thank you, Bran.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Releasing her completely, Bran stepped back and glanced at Adam. “Whenever you would like to talk, we can do so.” Then he stepped away so more of the pack could crowd in and returned to the corner where Samual and Charles were lingering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam’s arms wrapped around her again almost immediately, his head coming to rest on top of hers. Her hands gently gripped his arms in return as more members of the pack approached them with well-wishes and congratulations, the last of her fear finally leaving her body. She and Adam were going to have a baby, Bran was taking their pack back, and the pack wasn’t freaking out. Maybe… maybe things would be okay after all.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>